A Chloe and Alek Pregnancy
by calzonaboradesterekchalek
Summary: Chloe and Alek have been dating for a while and when they have one night alone together, they make a huge mistake. When she finds out about Chloe's pregnancy, Meredith kicks her out, leaving her to go stay with the father, Valentina, and Jasmine. Meredith is off character.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: A Chloe and Alek Pregnancy **

**Summary: Chloe and Alek have been dating for a while and when they have one night alone together, they make a huge mistake. When she finds out about Chloe's pregnancy, Meredith kicks her out, leaving her to go stay with the father, Valentina, and Jasmine. Meredith is off character. **

_Chloe's POV_

It's been one week since I found out I was pregnant. I still haven't told my mom. The only people I told were Alek, Jasmine, Valentina, and Amy, and I'm pretty sure she told Paul by now. Amy being Amy, she has already gone shopping for baby clothes and we don't know the gender yet.

I plan on telling my mom today, but I'm not doing it alone. Valentina, Amy, Jasmine, or Alek will go with me. I walk up to the counter in the Mai penthouse and ask Valentina a question.

"Hey, um, Valentina, what would happen if my mom threw me out?"

"Well, you could move into the guest bedroom here, but you and Alek will not be allowed to sleep in the same room together."

"We're gonna be parents anyway."

"You have a point."

"Chloe, are you ready to go?" Alek asked, walking into the room after getting dressed. I spent the night here in case I threw up and my mom wouldn't like, see if I have a fever and take me to the doctor where we would probably discover that I was pregnant.

"I guess." I grabbed my bag and we headed out.

"What do you hope the gender would be?" He asks as we step out into the sunlight, exposing our skin to the radiation.

"I don't care. I'll love it if it's a boy or girl."

"So will I, I think it's ridiculous that Amy's shopping for the clothes and baby stuff already. I mean, we don't even know the gender. What color should the baby's nursery be?"

"Says the guy that just spoke a minute ago about baby shopping being ridiculous before even knowing the gender." I speak once we reach my house. I open the door to see my mom sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"Mom, I need to, um, tell you something. This is really hard to say." Just come out with it, Chloe. You can do it. "I-I-I'm pregnant." She doesn't respond. She puts her plate down and I can tell that she might start yelling.

"I'm going to leave you two alone." Alek walks out of the room and she starts yelling.

"Chloe King,"

"Before you say anything, I didn't mean to do it." Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Who cares?

"Chloe, I don't care if you didn't mean to do it! You know there are no boys allowed in your room. How many times do I have to say it?"

"Let's see, as many times I do it." Can you keep a secret? No, it's not that one, not that one either! Alek and I have had sex many times before, but we forgot to use protection this time. No kidding.

"Chloe King, get your things together because you are leaving this house in an instant! I will not have a pregnant teen under my roof!"

"You know what; I don't care what you say!" I shouted back at her, standing up and starting for the stairs. "I'm actually happy to be freaking free from you. You and all your stupid rules have been suffocating me for years!" I storm into my room and slam the door. I slide down, in tears that my own mom was kicking me out. I can't believe this.

After packing and everything, I walk out of my room and storm down stairs, not caring to even say bye. She wants out of my life? Then fine. She's lost a daughter; she got her wish. When I was little, she and my dad were having an argument and when I was outside and found a veil on the sidewalk, I took it in and my dad left, and my mom said, "Don't ever get married, Chloe, it'll just ruin your life."

I finally arrive at Valentina's apartment and get my key out. Where did Alek go? I have no idea, but whatever. I hear footsteps behind me and see him.

"A couple of people are getting the rest of your stuff." Alek opened the door for me before I could even unlock it. I don't think it was locked.

"Let me guess; she kicked you out." Valentina looked at us as we walked in.

"No, she got me a can of soda and vegetables and told me to go to Texas!" I tell her sarcastically. She rolled her eyes as Jasmine started laughing her but off. "Shut up!"

"Chloe,"

"You know, this isn't very surprising for a girl who has hormones when pregnant." Jasmine cut Valentina off.

"Anyway, Chloe, you'll be sleeping in the guest bedroom. Bed's clean. You can go put your things in there." I grabbed my stuff and followed Alek. I wonder if I'm having twins. Man, that'd be too tough. Someone knocked on the door and we walk down the stairs to see that someone is here with my other stuff.

"Wait, hold on! Valentina, shouldn't the mom and dad sleep together in the same bed? How would we know when she goes into labor?"

"Alek, she doesn't go into labor for another 9 months."

Without even knocking, Amy excitedly opens the door and I see she has baby stuff. I roll my eyes. "Chloe, I got baby stuff."

"Amy, I don't go into labor until the 9th month, and we don't even know the color."

"So!"

"What if we get the wrong color? I don't think a baby boy would enjoy pink."

"She's right!" Alec and Jasmine agree. She rolls her eyes again and scoffs.

"Whatever, anyway, when are we gonna go shop for the color. I'm just doing this because you never know if you're ever gonna have a miscarriage and have to have the baby out sooner or the baby might want to come out early."

"Amy, all I care about is ice cream right now."

"And the cravings start." Alek mumbles as I head to the kitchen. I open the freezer and get out vanilla flavor ice cream.

**_Like, hate? Also, give me some tips if you need to! Flame is sort of accepted. _**

**_Next time on "A Chloe and Alek Pregnancy" _**

_"What about green? It's like a forest." _

_"Yeah, but yellow is so sunny." _

_"You're my sun." _

_"And you're my forest."_

_"Valentina, you have been like another mom to me after finding out I was the uniter-" Chloe cried._

_"How are the hormones, Chloe?" _

_"All over the place."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews guys, but I just want to say something. I got a review telling me to make another chapter for one of my other stories. Please, don't review that. Not everyone has time to make a chapter for another chapter. It just bugs me when people tell -more like push- me to make another chapter for another story. Review about this story. That's sort of the point, but what I'm trying to say is; please don't review on one story about updating a different story. Make sense? Hope it does!**

_Alek's POV_

To be completely honest, I'm nervous about becoming a dad. I sit on the couch next to Chloe whose hogging the ice cream. Amy sits on the other couch and Jasmine looks through a magazine as Valentina walked to the door once the bell rang.

"Paul, why do you have all that stuff?" Chloe shouted, standing up and walking to the door to help him. Apparently, Amy left too fast for only Paul to get the rest of the stuff. "Okay, no offense guys but you're making too big a deal about this! We appreciate it, but," Chloe walks over to me. "We need to wait, oh I don't know, till the 8th month."

"Fine," Amy started. "We'll wait! Paul, let's take all that back." Amy and Paul gather all the stuff as Chloe kisses me tenderly. I kiss back.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Jasmine said with a hint of disgust in her voice. We look at her, and a second later we could tell she was just joking. Chloe rolls her eyes and sits down next to me. Jasmine grabs a piece of paper and writes the words, "Boys" and "Girls". She underlines them and starts writing names down.

"For Boy Names, I choose Jasper, Mason, John, Beckett (Beck for short), Andrew, Robbie, Tyler, Sam, Cameron. For Girl Names, I pick, Anna, Hanna, Aria, Allison, Lydia, Hayley, Victoria, Jennifer, Julia/Julie, Bridget, Chelsea, Peyton, Brook, and Stella." Jasmine then says something else. "Oh, and before you say anything, 9 months comes really fast."

"She's kinda has a point, there." Chloe states, getting up to go put the ice cream back. "And those are really cute names. I think I might go with Brooke, Peyton, Hayley, or Allison, for boys, probably Tyler, Mason, or James."

"I didn't put "James" down on the list."

"God, not everything is about you, god damn it!" Chloe shouted. Jasmine just laughed.

"Okay, I understand you shouted that because you're pregnant and you're hormones are going crazy right now. If you weren't pregnant, I'd be slightly hurt."

_Chloe's POV_

I look outside to notice that it's getting a little dark. Amy and Paul walk in and announce something. "Well, we're gonna go. See you tomorrow, Chloe!" Amy shouts before grabbing Paul and running out. I roll my eyes and walk to the guest room. Do you ever have those times where you're having fun then the next minute, you're just feeling down in the dumps? It's weird. I close the door and lock it. I grab my art pad and start drawing. After I'm done, there's huge bubble numbers on the paper. There are 6,470, 818,671 people in the world. Some are running scared. Some are coming home. Some tell lies to make it through the day. Others are just facing the truth. Some are evil men at war with good, and some are good struggling with evil. Six billion people in the world. Six billion souls, and sometimes...all you need is one.

I feel my eyes close and God knows when, but at some point, I feel someone start moving my stuff. I feel them undo the covers. I open my eyes to see Alek. I get up and put my pajamas on. Don't worry, he turned around and didn't look. Once we got all that over with, we got under the sheets and cuddle.

"I don't know if I'm gonna go tomorrow. I mean, everyone probably already knows that I'm pregnant. Amy probably accidently told everyone."

_Valentina's POV_

I still can't believe Meredith threw her out like that. Yes, what Chloe did was wrong, but just because of that doesn't mean you have to disown your own daughter. There's a knock on the door and I open it to see Meredith is standing at the door. Before she could even talk, I interrupt her.

"You make think she may be a horrible mother, but I know Chloe and she and Alek would do anything to keep the baby safe."

"Probably even a better mom than you." I shot. Before I closed the door, she said something.

"Oh, please, you treat Jasmine like crap!"

"That's what you think, but it's not true!" Jasmine shouted. I forgot she was the only one still awake.

_Chloe's POV_

"Alek, is it just me - or is there shouting going on?"

I get no response and look at him to see he's asleep. I silently get up and quietly walk out into the hall, closing the door softly behind me. "Chloe, you're coming home with me." I hear my not-so-mom shout. I roll my eyes and walk out into the living room.

"No, it's too late to take back what you said! You said you didn't want a pregnant teen under your roof, well look at that! You got your wish. Now, I'm gonna go back to bed. Oh, and Meredith," I'm no longer calling her mom. "I don't exactly hate you, but if you were on fire and I had water, I'd drink it."

_Jasmine's POV_

I try not to laugh and cover my mouth at Chloe's insult directed to Meredith. I don't think that was the hormone talking that time. I finally crack up as Chloe goes back to bed. "I'm gonna high five her for that later."

"I love what you've done with your hair, Meredith!" Mom shouted. I knit my eyebrows. I'm sorry, wasn't she just hating her a second ago? "How do you get it to come out of the nostrils like that?" Now there's the mom I know!

"You are so old, you fart dust." Meredith shot back. Well, that was rude despite what Mom and Chloe told her.

"Besides, what are you doing here? Did someone leave your cage open?"

"Let me just-"

"Hold on, let me shut the door first." Mom slammed the door in her face.

"_Well, how is she gonna here me now?" _We hear her mumble before walking away. I feel bad for Chloe. She probably feels like she has no one. Speaking of Chloe, Alek was telling me something yesterday while Chloe was hanging out with Amy and Paul.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey, Jasmine," Alek walks towards me. "Can you keep a secret?" _

"_Yes, Alek, you know that. If I couldn't the whole world would know we were Mai." _

"_Well, lately, I've been thinking about asking Chloe to marry me." I spit out my water. _

"_Do you know what my mom would do if she heard that?" _

"_Oh, I did." Mom walks into the room. Rats! Ha-ha. "Alek, I'm actually doing something for you and Chloe."_

"_What is it?" _

"_I'm not telling you. You're going to have to wait." She responds, looking at both of us. She walks away and Chloe walks in with Amy. I wonder if she heard that. _

**End of Flashback**

"Mom, what is the thing you're doing for Chloe and Alek?"

"C'mon, I'll show you. You better not show them though. It's a surprise."


End file.
